Jack n Coke
by rezeupter
Summary: Jack's drunk and he's done something he shouldn't of, can Ianto forgive him? Made for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Jack grinned proudly whilst finishing the remains of his drink, slamming it on the counter he glanced towards his team mates. He raised an eyebrow towards all their gloomy faces, he thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"I remember a time when I was with three other people as gloomy as you lot is now, but surprisingly-"

"I don't want to know" moaned Owen taking another gulp of his drink, Jack pouted. Turning towards the man sat next to him he lightly squeezed his hand under the table.

"Yan?" he asked him.

"Yes" asked Ianto.

"Am I the reason everyone's this upset?" he asked, he lightly smiled when he saw Ianto shake his head.

"No, just wait till the alcohol kicks in, plus Owen's just being Owen" said Ianto, taking a small swig of his drink, his eyes slightly widened when he felt arms wrap around him followed by Jack nuzzling into his neck.

"Thank you Yan" Jack slurred, breathing in Ianto's scent he heard Gwen faintly chuckle.

"Looks like the alcohol has already took affect" she grinned. Gasping Jack turned to face her.

"No it hasn't! I'm just happy is all, plus it takes at least three more drinks before I'm not sober!" He replied, awkwardly pointing towards her with his index finger he reached towards his glass but pouted when he realised it was empty. "Jack needs a refill!" he announced, glancing towards all of them he raised an eyebrow when they all shook their heads.

"I think you've had enough for one night" Tosh replied gulping down a bit of her own, watching Jack give her a death glare she awkwardly looked down at her drink.

"She's right Jack, if you have anymore something back could happen" Gwen added.

Sulking Jack glanced towards the man next to him, he also shook his head.

"Actually I think he could have another one" said Owen, the team expect Jack all stared at Owen in shock before he continued. "I mean he can't die can he? So it wouldn't hurt if he had another drink or two is it?" Jack nodded in agreement.

"I completely agree Owen! I mean it doesn't matter what state I is in cause I will be completely fine tomorrow no matter how many drinks I drink" Owen grinned in return. "Next round on me!" he grinned, trying to reach into his pocket he pulled out his wallet.

"I'll have another lager mate" Owen called; Jack quickly nodded, before turning towards Ianto.

"And what will you have?" Jack asked.

"I'll also have a lager, but I need to go to the toilet first" Ianto replied. Rising on his two feet he stood out of their little booth followed by an unsteady Jack. He swayed a little bit before gaining his balance.

"Sure, no problemo, and you girls?" he glanced towards Gwen and Tosh sat at the other end of the table, they both shook their heads.

"No thank you, we're still finishing our first one" Gwen replied lifting up her drink with Tosh following her actions. Jack nodded.

"Okay so three lagers coming up!" Jack grinned, turning to face the bar he began to walk towards it. He glanced down when he noticed the ground sway beneath him, giggling he continued to walk forwards being distracted by the floor.

He yelped when his head banged against something, glancing up in the area in front of him he noticed it was just part of the bar that had smacked him on the head. Grinning Jack glanced around, noticing that no one had seen him. He smacked his hand against the side, hoping to gain the barmaids attention.

"Barmaid! I need your assistance!" he shouted, he glanced around for a moment before banging the side again. It took a few moments till he was noticed. He grinned when he gained her attention. "Three lagers" he slurred, opening his wallet he briefly glanced towards the man next to him.

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack spoke; the man glanced to him and smiled.

"Liam Smith" he replied, Jack grinned.

"Nice to meet you Liam Smith" said Jack, "Enjoying it?" he asked, quickly turning to watch the barmaids progress in making the drinks he turned back to Liam.

"Yes I am very much, what about you?" Liam asked, Jack proudly nodded.

"Jack is very happy" he grinned, Liam chuckled.

"I'm sure you are" Jack's eyes widened when he felt hot lips against his own, pulling himself away from the kiss he lightly shrieked.

"Jack is no longer happy!" He shrieked, "Jack has just been really naughty! Why did Jack just do that?" he screamed. Turning away from Liam and his drinks he began to stumble back towards his team. Trying to stay upright he failed and fell onto the floor next to the booth, by Gwen and Tosh's feet.

Glancing at Gwen's feet Jack reached for them and grabbed them in a tight hold. "Gwen! Jack's done something really naughty and Jack needs to talk to you!" he gasped.

"Jack what the hell!" Gwen shrieked, bending down she tried to take her feet out of Jack's hold, but he squirmed away from her contact. "Let go of my legs!" she yelled, trying to move them but finding them still being clutched by Jack.

Pouting Jack realised them from his grip, so instead he reached for his seat and sat back down, slightly swaying to the side.

"Jack need's to tell you something!" he gasped whilst rocking back and forth in his chair, his eyes were on Gwen.

"Jack I'm sure it's not important" Gwen replied, taking a quick gulp of her drink, Jack moaned.

"But it is too important!" he insisted, he glanced towards Owen. "Owen tell her! Tell her it's important, tell her Owen!" Jack shrieked.

"For goodness sake Harkness!" Owen growled, "Stop whining! You're giving me a headache!" he cursed whilst finishing the remains of his drink. "And where's the next round!" he snapped, Jack shook his head.

"No that's not important! Jack's been naughty and you can't tell Ianto!" Jack shrieked.

"What can't you tell me?" Jack gasped when he heard a voice speak from behind him; it sounded a lot like Ianto's. Turning round he whimpered when he found Ianto standing behind him. "Jack what have you done?" Ianto calmly asked, Jack's lower lip slowly began to tremble.

Ignoring the way he stumbled he latched onto Ianto and held onto him for dear life, ignoring everyone around him he began to quickly kiss Ianto's neck over and over.

"Jack's been naughty and is praying for your forgiveness" he replied, he twitched when he felt arms wrapped around him.

"What have you done?" Ianto calmly asked again.

Jack thought for a moment before he awkwardly replied. "I forgot to say thank you to the barmaid!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared into Ianto's eyes, he was hoping he would find an answer but he was a bit confused because he remembered Ianto having two eyes instead of four. Jack's eyebrows narrowed when he heard Ianto chuckle.

"What's funny? Jack's been naughty hasn't he?" Jack asked, Ianto shook his head.

"You hardly ever say thank you Jack, just on rare occasions you use them" Ianto replied, Jack preformed a weak smile.

"So Jack's off the hook?" he asked followed by a hiccup.

"Say I instead of Jack" Ianto corrected, Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What you've been naughty as well Yan? Do tell!" Jack excitedly asked his eyes glistened in the lights beam.

"Stop being a dickhead Jack" Ianto moaned.

"I is not a dickhead, I just want you to tell me what you is done to be naughty, and I shall get it from you!" Jack slurred, he had his finger pointing towards Ianto, Ianto stared at it for a while before pushing it away from him. Jack just carried on grinning like a maniac towards Ianto before slowly walking backwards and sitting back down in his seat.

"So is your mental moment finally over?" Owen asked, Jack nodded.

"Problem solved guys!" he replied lifting his arms up high hoping for a cheer, but he didn't receive one, he pouted. "You guys are no fun" he stated, he glanced to the four of them before grinning. "I know all your secrets" he said slyly, he was now lent in between the four of them; he squinted at them one by one.

Gwen and Tosh's eyes widened, Owen also squinted his eyes when Jack looked at him, and Ianto just stared at him.

"What do you know?" Gwen asked, she could feel sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

"All your deepest and darkest secrets, I know them all. The ones you treasure, the one's you try to hide away because you feel disgusted just by thinking about them. And if I don't know them, I eventually find them" Jack grinned; he could feel the tension rising between him and his team. He continued to eye each of them one by one till Tosh broke the silence.

"Do you really know our secrets?" she asked, Jack eyed her before he cracked up laughing.

"No, I was only kidding! I don't really know you're secrets!" he huffed, his face had turned red from his laughter, their faces were priceless.

"Bloody hell Jack! Don't you ever do that again! You had me really worried!" Owen snapped, Jack tried to answer but his laughter was preventing him.

"Sorry" he finally managed to gasp, "But at least you're all not as gloomy anymore!" he added, he started to giggle again, but it turned into a scream when he felt something on his shoulder.

"Sorry if I scared you" Liam grinned; Jack turned to face him and was breathing heavily.

"That was not funny!" he told him, he turned towards his team when he heard laughter, he raised an eyebrow. "It isn't!" he snapped, "Please stop laughing" he moaned.

"You sound like a little girl when you scream!" Owen laughed; this caused the team to laugh harder. Jack turned to a shade of red.

"Well at least I can tell the difference between a female and male corpse!" Jack fought back, Owen stopped laughing.

"That was just one time!" Owen answered, Jack huffed.

"Sure it was, maybe all the other things you had mistaken was just one time as well!" Jack slurred, this caused the team to become interested.

"What sort of things?" Ianto asked, a grin was planted on his lips.

"Don't you dare Jack Harkness!" Owen threatened, Jack instantly sealed his mouth.

"Okay! Jack promises not to tell!" he replied, Owen slowly nodded, his eyebrows were narrowed. Jack smiled, "You know you look kinda cute when you're angry" Jack said soon followed by a hiccup, Owen raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know, the way your eyebrows narrow down towards your eyes when you're angry, and that scowl your mouth performs, it looks cute" Jack grinned, slowly he began to move his hand under the table till it rested on Owen's knee.

"Fuck off Harkness!" Owen snapped flicking away Jack's hand with his fingers. "You're drunk, but that doesn't mean you can start flirting with your employees!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Drunk, me? Never" Jack giggled, he heard a cough and turned behind him to see Liam was still behind him.

"Look, I came to apologise if I went a bit too far back there. I was having a bad day and I just felt like I needed to do that" Liam began, Jack cut him off.

"Listen, Liam no problem here. I mean I kiss people all the time so it was just a one off yeah?" Jack slurred, Ianto turned to face him.

"What you mean you kissed him?" he asked, Jack faced him.

"What has Jack been naughty again?" he asked, Ianto looked to the ground for a moment then back towards Jack.

"It wasn't his fault" Liam reassured, "He wasn't the one who made it happen, it was me. He pulled away as soon as he knew what was happening. I'm just sorry it happened" Liam replied, Ianto weakly smiled.

"Fuck" Tosh murmured, the team looked at her in shock but they found her tapping at her PDA. "There's been a weevil sighting" she sighed, Ianto quietly cursed to himself.

"How are we going to do it with Jack and his condition" Gwen asked.

"What condition? I is completely fine!" Jack replied, he glanced towards his teammates before standing up. Jack glanced down as the floor swayed beneath him, it was making it hard for him to concentrate on his balance. It wasn't long before he found himself on the floor. "I'm fine!" he reassured.

"Owen help me lift him up, we're going to have to deal with the weevil and Jack's going to have to stay in the SUV at all times" Ianto explained, he glanced down to the floor when he heard Jack moan.

"I don't want to stay in the SUV! I want to be out and kicking the weevil's ass!" Jack moaned, he was beginning to sound like a toddler.

"No moaning Jack, besides we don't kick we spray" Owen replied, bending down he took hold of one of Jack's arms, Ianto soon taking the other. Together they soon began to lift him up but Jack found it more fun to move his arms and feet.

During the journey to the SUV Jack was having problems with walking, he would stumble and would get distracted by the ground swaying beneath him. Soon they were all outside next to the SUV, but they now had a new problem.

"I want to drive the SUV!" Jack announced, getting the support from both Owen and Ianto he tried to move towards the driver's side but he got pulled back. "What? Oh come on guys! You could at least let me drive!" he pouted.

"Sorry Jack driving when drunk is illegal on earth but I'm not sure if it is legal on another planet" Ianto replied, "You're going to have to sit in the back"

"Nooooooo!" Jack moaned, "I don't want to, I want to drive!" he snapped.

"Jack you can't, you could get us all killed if you even attempt too" Gwen explained, Jack grunted.

"Fine, I'll sit in the back as long as Ianto sits with me" he muttered.

"That we can do" Owen grinned

* * *

"Jack stop that!"

"Stop what?" Jack grinned, his hand was resting on Ianto's knee and it was slowly travelling upwards.

"Can we please stop the car!" Ianto pleaded, "I can't take much more of this" he asked, he could faintly hear Jack giggle. "Stop it!" Ianto snapped.

"Don't wanna" Jack answered, Ianto moaned.

"Gwen!" he pleaded towards the woman up at the passenger seat.

"Jack if you don't stop I guarantee you will soon be in the boot!" Gwen threatened, Jack grin slowly faded.

"You wouldn't" he hiccupped, Gwen fiercely nodded.

"Oh I would"

Jack's wishes were saved when Owen slammed on the brakes to a halt.

"It ends to this location" he announced, taking out his weevil spray from his pockets he got out of the car soon followed by the others. Jack was making his way towards the door but it soon shut tight, Jack raised an eyebrow.

Taking hold of the handle he began to pull, but it wouldn't open.

"Ianto! The doors broken!" he shouted, still attempting to open it he glanced out to Ianto outside.

"Do you think he knows it's locked?" Ianto asked the others, all of them shook their heads.

"Jack's bloody stupid when he's drunk so I'll be surprised if he can even open a jar" Owen replied, Gwen nodded in agreement.

"I can see why he hardly gets drunk" said Gwen, he turned round to face Jack as he carried on to pull the handle of the door, whining could soon be heard.

"Let's just hurry up and finish this before he figures out how to open it" Ianto announced, he took out his gun and began to walk forwards with the team by his side.

The sound of growling could soon be heard around the area. It was coming from the east, it was close. Moving closer to the noise they could soon hear rustling in a corner. Ianto's breathing increased when he caught sight of it, it was the biggest weevil he had ever seen.

Signalling to the others when they were ready, they all shrieked when they heard a sound of loud music and the SUV beeping.

"_Cause I don't feel like dancing when the old Joanna plays! My heart could take a chance but bam dun da lalalala!" _Jack sang he didn't know most of the lyrics and he beeped on every note. Owen cursed when the weevil ran away from the raging noise coming from the SUV.

"How the fuck did he get in the drivers seat?" Owen snapped.

Ianto sighed and began to walk back to the SUV with Jack's singing.

"Ianto!" Jack greeted, "Got the weevil?" he excitedly asked.

"No Jack, we haven't" Ianto sighed.

"Why?" Jack shouted above the sound of the music.

Owen turned the volume off and faced him. "Because Jack, you made it run away with your hideous singing! Can't you do anything right?"

"But Jack did do something right. He made the weevil disappear, Jack saves the day hooray?" Jack asked, Ianto shook his head. "Oops"

**I don't know whether to leave it there or continue, tell me what you think, I don't mind either way. ****-R**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack pouted whilst he tried to stretch, he was jammed in between Gwen and Owen, he glanced towards Ianto and Tosh at the front, Tosh was in his seat!

"Why do I have to sit in between Gwen and Owen?" Jack asked, he tried moving his arms again but he slightly winced when Owen pushed his arm right back into his rib cage.

"Because, Jack has been a naughty boy and has to be punished" Ianto replied whilst changing gear, he briefly glanced at Jack through the mirror. He lightly winced at watching Jack who was attempting to bite Owen.

"Stop it Harkness!" Owen snapped he moved his hand towards Jack's face to move it away; his fingers were centimetres away from getting bitten.

"Jack" Ianto warned, Jack sealed his mouth and turned to face him.

"Jack only is trying to help! Owen had been naughty to Jack so Jack was only punishing him!" Jack reassured, Ianto wasn't too convinced.

"And what has Owen been doing?" he asked, Jack eyed Owen for a moment.

"He has hurt Jack!" he replied, he gave Owen a death glare when he heard him snort.

"No I haven't!" he fought back, Jack desperately nodded.

"Have!" he replied.

"Where could I have possibly hurt you then Jack?" Owen snapped, Jack glanced to the team before answering.

"My rib cage!" he replied, Owen narrowed his eyebrows.

"That's it? You tell me I've hurt you when it's just your ribcage?" he snapped, Jack nodded.

"I'll show you!" Jack began to shrug off his RAF coat, finding that he couldn't move very well he turned to Gwen and started to push her against the door, allowing him more space. Ignoring her complaints he now managed to take off his coat.

"Jack you better not be taking off your clothes!" Owen shrieked, Jack's coat was thrown at his face, pulling it away from his face he saw Jack shrug.

"What difference does it make? Besides I take my clothes off all the time when I'm with Ianto and he sure doesn't mind" he slurred, looking down he used his unsteady hands to start unbuttoning his shirt. Growling at his fingers when he noticed they weren't able to open his shirt he just stuffed the idea of unbuttoning it. It was more fun ripping it open instead.

"Ianto you can't possibly allow Jack to do this can you?" Gwen shrieked, she yelped when a button hit her on the face, Jack giggled.

"I can't concentrate on two things at once Gwen!" Ianto snapped, glancing at the cars outside whilst checking behind with the rear mirror.

"I bet he wants to see Jack naked" Owen muttered to Gwen, unaware that Ianto had heard him.

"Do you want to walk Owen?" Ianto asked, Owen quickly shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm just fine where I am" he quickly replied, Ianto slowly nodded.

"That's what I thought" Ianto muttered.

"See!" all of them had forgotten about Jack, Owen grimaced at the sight of Jack's bare chest. That wasn't what he was expecting to see on their night out. Everyone except Ianto followed Jack's finger soon revealing a red mark on the side of his rib cage.

"Is that it?" Gwen asked examining the small red mark. "Does it even hurt?" she murmured, glancing up seeing Jack fiercely nod.

"Yes it does very much" Jack hiccupped, turning towards Owen he tightened his eye lids. "Kiss it better!" he insisted, moving towards Owen he soon got shoved away.

"No fucking way Harkness!" he snapped.

"Kiss it! Kiss it! Kiss it!" Jack snapped back, he started to growl towards him, moving even closer towards him he tried to stand up so his red mark was hovering above Owen, forgetting that he could easily lose his balance he fell on top of Owen.

Feeling Owen struggle beneath him Jack pouted, "You're not a very comfy chair" he sighed, glancing to Owen beneath him, he slowly began to trail his finger over his chest.

"Get off!" Owen snapped, pushing Jack off the top of him he just only noticed that the SUV had stopped and the others were already out of the car.

"Any time then you two" Gwen grinned, Owen scowled towards her before climbing out to join them.

Reaching towards the other door Jack placed his hand back on the handle and grinned triumphantly when it opened.

"Ianto, Jack's fixed it!" he yelled, smiling at the others he became unaware at the fact that he was falling. Landing head first on the concrete ground caused him to groan. "Head hurts" he moaned against the ground. He decided to lay there until his team finally decided to help him, he wasn't surprised to find Ianto the only one helping him.

"Steady Jack" Ianto soothed, reaching down he took a firm grip of Jack's arms before carefully lifting him up off the ground. Jack grinned at him as soon they came face to face.

"Thanks Yan" he grinned, ignoring the fact that they had company Jack pulled him into a quick kiss, the taste of alcohol was soon in both mouths. Pulling away Ianto blushed. "Aw you're blushing!" Jack slurred, wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulder he soon began to get the support he needed. He giggled when he noticed Ianto blush even more.

"Don't push it Jack"

**Final chapter is next, got any ideas on what Jack could do? ;) -R**


	4. Chapter 4

"Push what?" the older man grinned; he gently leaned forwards and smoothly trailed his finger along Ianto's jaw line. He pressed his lips against Ianto's neck, making a small trail of kisses until he reached Ianto's lips. He captured Ianto's mouth with his own, fiercely kissing the Welshman. Pressing his hips against Ianto's he let out a moan when he started to harden. He would have continued but Ianto pushed him back before he got carried away.

"No Jack, no more" Ianto panted.

He pouted "Why not?"

"Because you're drunk Jack, and I will not under any circumstances have sex with you out in the public" Ianto informed him, Jack thought for a moment before a grin began to reappear on his lips. "And we are not shagging on the invisible lift" Jack whined at him.

"Please Yan! I need this really badly!" he urged, kissing Ianto's sensitive spot on the neck, Ianto still managed to shake his head.

"No Jack and that's final. You don't want to go on Decaf for a week now do you?" he threatened, Jack gasped in horror.

"No! Jack will behave, he promises!" he responded, Ianto nodded satisfied.

"Good"

"Yan?"

"Yes?"

"What's that Owen's holding?" both men glanced at Owen in the distance; he was stood by the tourist information centre, with a camcorder pressed against his face. Owen was grinning, Ianto was frowning.

"He has a camcorder Jack, my guess is he's being a prick as usual and is probably finding it fun to record the drunken boss" he replied.

"Oh" Jack replied with a grin appearing on his face. Ianto shrugged, he might enjoy being recorded now but he bet he wouldn't like it in the morning.

Ianto raised an eyebrow once he noticed Owen's lips were moving, no doubt he's probably making the fun out of Jack. God Ianto hoped Owen wasn't talking about him, if he was Owen was going to be the one with Decaf for a week.

Letting out a forceful sigh Ianto carried on supporting Jack; both of them were limping before they reached Owen who had stopped talking. Ianto glared at the medic only then to notice he was glaring at the camcorder.

"Having fun?" Owen grinned.

"Piss off Owen" said Ianto.

"That's not a nice thing to say to the person who's holding a camcorder"

"I can say what I want and you're not helping by recording us either" Ianto bitterly responded, his grip loosening on Jack who sank onto the floor.

"You're going to thank me later you know" Owen informed, Ianto shook his head.

"I'm not if you're just going to do this the whole way through" Ianto folded his arms with a frown.

Owen scoffed "Don't worry tea boy I'm not going to just record you and your frown for the whole night, everyone will just get bored. I'm intending to record our boss with some pranks and stuff you know, it'll get the mood going for a bad day" Owen replied, Ianto shook his head with a smirk.

"You're evil you know that?"

Owen grinned "I've been told quite a few times" Ianto smiled, "Just you wait until we manage to record Jack falling into the bay, this could be brilliant blackmail for some extra money!" Owen laughed.

"Don't you think that will go a bit too far Owen?"

Owen shrugged, his mouth opened to answer but he was interrupted by the sound of a massive splash and water landing by their feet. Owen zoomed the camcorder towards the bay to find Jack shrieking in the water, Owen laughed.

Ianto glanced towards the bay and widened his eyes in horror. Shoving Owen to the side Ianto sprinted to the wet platform.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted.

"Yan! I- can't swim!" Jack managed to shriek through mouth falls of salt water, his arms wildly splashing the water around him.

Panicking Ianto went down onto his knees and reached his hand out, hoping Jack could grasp it. "Take my hand!" he urged, only to find Jack couldn't reach it. He was slowly drifting out by the tide.

Ianto glanced at Owen behind him who was still laughing; the camcorder zoomed on both Ianto and Jack. Reaching into his pockets Ianto pulled out his phone and wallet, shoving them into Owen's pockets he turned back towards the edge.

His heart raced as he stared at the black water in front of him; taking a deep breath he lifted his two arms up and dived in. Coming up towards the surface he gasped at how cold the water was. "Jack!" he shouted, his eyes searching around him for the immortal man.

"Yan!" he shrieked from a distance. Following his voice Ianto swam over towards Jack, his mouth filling up with sea water.

He grasped Jack's hand and brought him close, Jack whimpered and pressed his body against Ianto's, his bare chest shaking wildly. Ianto hushed him and kissed his forehead.

"Hold on tight" he ordered, Jack obeyed. Wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist he held on tight once Ianto started to swim the both of them back towards the bay.

Ianto supported Jack climb up the ladder, both of their hands were numb and Jack was finding it difficult to latch on the bars. Both men breathed deeply once their backs hit the wooden platform, Ianto instantly turned towards Jack who was shivering.

"Jack why did you jump into the bay? You could have drowned!" Ianto snapped, Jack whimpered.

"I thought it was your coffee, I was thirsty!" Jack replied, Ianto turned towards the water and raised his eyebrows. The water did look like coffee when it was dark.

Sighing Ianto leant forwards and helped Jack back onto his feet, both of them pressed against each other for warmth.

"Lets get you inside, there's a spare change of clothes you can wear" Ianto murmured.

"That was priceless" Owen grinned, the camcorder still aimed at the two men. Ianto glared at him before leading Jack back into the hub.

-J N C-

Ianto sighed in relief at the temperature the hub welcomed them with as they entered through the cog door. Jack and Ianto quickly made their way towards Jack's office, Owen slowly approaching until he stopped by the steps.

"Don't take your time" he grinned, he was soon joined by Gwen and Tosh.

"What the hell happened?" Gwen gasped, her eyes drifting between Jack and Ianto. Both men were shivering.

"Jack decided to have a late night swim in the bay, only to then be saved by Ianto" Owen chuckled; both Gwen and Tosh glanced at each other.

"Are you two alright?" Tosh asked concerned.

Ianto nodded "We're fine Tosh, just cold and wet" Ianto informed, only then to glance back at Jack.

"He saved my life you know Tosh" Jack smirked; "He's my dashing hero!" he giggled and pressed his body against Ianto's, his eyes fluttering.

Ianto blushed "Let's not get too carried away, we need to get changed" He began to guide Jack up towards Jack's office, praying that they can get some privacy while they changed.

When the door shut Gwen glanced at Owen, "Did you record them in the bay?" she asked, and Owen nodded.

"Every second of it" he replied, Tosh smiled.

"He's not going to be happy with you tomorrow Owen"

He shrugged "He's not going to be happy with any of us if it continues like this" he smirked; only now turning the camcorder off.

Jack shivered and pressed his arms against his body, he felt numb.

"I'm cold" he whimpered and watched Ianto bend down towards his trousers.

"It's your fault" Ianto informed, carefully undoing his belt before placing it beside him and working on the button and fly.

"I couldn't help it, the water looked like your coffee and I wanted to drink it" Jack moaned, Ianto shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Maybe if you're good I will make you a coffee later" Ianto suggested and pulled down his trousers to reveal wet black boxers clinging onto his flesh.

"Thanks Yanni! Jack will be really good, he promises!" he slurred, his breath hitched once Ianto pulled down his wet boxers to expose his cold cock against the air. His breathing deeply increased, and his eyelids sealed shut. He let out a small moan but it quietened when he felt warm dry boxers press against his cock. He opened his eyes to find Ianto lifting up Jack's legs to put the new dry pair of trousers on. It wasn't long before Ianto was stood in front of him, his cold numb fingers pulling a white shirt above his head and down his chest. His movement was quick and he was slightly shivering. Buttoning up Jack's shirt buttons and sliding on his braces Ianto smiled and patted his dry chest.

"All done" he told the older man, Jack nodded.

"Hurray?" he lifted his hands into the air, trying to work out if he should be happy about it.

Shaking his head in disapproval Ianto began to strip off his own wet clothes. Jack licked his lips at the sight in front of him. At the sight of Ianto's shivering bare chest he wrapped his arms around the younger man, a grin on his lips.

"You look cold Yanni, I'm warming you up" Jack slurred with a hiccup escaping his mouth, Ianto slightly chuckled, the warmth leaving Jack's arms and being absorbed against his flesh.

"I'm flattered Jack, but if you continue to hug me you'll never get to have your coffee" Jack gasped and released his grip.

"Oh yeah! I'll go start the coffee machine!" Jack announced, attempting to run out of the room before he fell onto his knees at the door, he giggled. "Clumsy me" Pushing the door open with his hands he crawled through the door before it slammed shut.

"Jack don't touch the coffee machine!" Ianto called, finding that Jack didn't reply only caused him to worry. Shoving on his dry clothes Ianto quickly walked towards the door, adjusting his tie along the way.

"Jack" Ianto stepped through the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. Jack wasn't by the coffee machine; he was no way near it. Instead he was lying on the steps that leave the hub. His arms and legs were outstretched and he was peacefully smiling with his eyes closed. He was accompanied with Owen, Gwen and Tosh stood in front of the stairs, Owen holding up the camcorder by his face.

"How on earth did he get there?" Ianto asked and quickly walking towards the others. Owen glanced at him.

"It's not our doing if that's what you think. He was making his way towards the coffee machine, but as soon as his eyes landed on the stairs he became obsessed and laid down on it" Owen replied, Ianto glanced at both girls before glancing at Jack.

"I read in a book that people who are drunk are obsessed with stairs" Gwen chipped in, Ianto nodded.

"Well if that's the case lets just leave him there" Owen grinned.

"We can't leave him on the stairs Owen!" Ianto snapped.

"It's not like anyone's going to come in Ianto, we're the only ones who knows this place exists" Tosh murmured, her gaze on Jack who was steadily breathing.

"That's beside the point Tosh, he could get a backache from lying there too long" Ianto informed her.

"But he's immortal Ianto, the pain won't last too long" Gwen added, Ianto sighed in frustration.

"Hey Jack look here for me" Owen grinned and looked through the camcorder at Jack who opened his eyes and glanced at him. "Want to say hello for everyone?"

"For who?" Jack asked, a small grin appearing on his lips.

"Just for you, you're going to be watching this right now with a killing headache and a big smile on your lips, you're also going to be tired and thanking me for being such a brilliant person" Owen grinned, Gwen sniggered at this.

"Oh" Jack chuckled, he leant forwards and stood up, walking towards the camcorder he took it out of Owen's grip until he was holding it in front of his face.

"Hello happy tired me with a killing headache! And be sure to thank Owen for me!" Jack grinned; all members broke in hysterical laughter, Jack looked at them and giggled. Turning the camcorder round he zoomed in on them all laughing.

"You're probably pissed right now" Gwen managed to speak throughout laughter, Jack stopped laughing.

"Why?" he slurred, Owen thought for a moment.

"Because you didn't think of saying hello to yourself, I had to remind you" Owen replied.

"Ah" Jack giggled, soon glancing back at the camcorder. "Hello pissed me, I'm sure I can't be that pissed off, but if I am... I must be really jealous" Jack grinned.

Jack soon got the camcorder taken off of him before he got carried away; pouting Jack glanced at Ianto, his bottom lip trembling.

"Yan" he sniffed, his eyes filling up with tears.

Ianto embraced Jack and hushed him, Owen stood beside them with the camcorder clutched in his hands.

"Jack there's a package on my desk, it's for you and it says urgent?" Gwen informed him, Jack gasped.

"A package? For me?" Giggling Jack pulled away from Ianto and carefully but quickly walked his way towards her desk, finding that the package was indeed on her desk. Picking it up Jack grinned and sank down in her chair, opening it up he looked at the contents.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen tried to not let out a laugh at Jack's confused face as he attempted to read the paper. Scratching the back of his head he glanced up at his team.

"This paper doesn't make sense" he murmured, ruffling through the papers. "But I must not give up!" he declared, his confused face still looking through the papers.

Ianto glared at the three other Torchwood members who were laughing, he knew something was up.

"Let me have a look" Ianto asked as he reached Jack at Gwen's desk.

"No! I want to find out what it is first!" Jack shrieked, his body leaning over the paperwork away from Ianto's reach.

"Jack" Ianto warned, glancing at Ianto's eyes Jack grunted. Passing the paperwork towards Ianto he watched the younger man shuffle through the contents before letting out a tut.

"This is the paperwork I put in the recycling bin this morning" Ianto glared at the Torchwood members who innocently smiled at him, Jack sighed.

"So there's no urgent package for me?" he asked, Ianto shook his head.

"No there isn't caraid, so why don't I make you a cup of coffee to make you feel better?" Ianto offered.

"Please!" Jack hiccupped.

Smiling at Jack's manners Ianto made his way towards the coffee machine, picking up Jack's favouraite mug along the way. With a few minutes of man handling the coffee machine Ianto placed all five mugs of coffee onto the coffee tray.

"I wasn't going to give any of you some coffee. But because I'm feeling generous you can all have one" Ianto said, passing a mug to each of the Torchwood members. Owen struggled with the camcorder for a moment until he had one hand holding the mug of coffee and the other holding the camcorder.

Ianto turned round and passed Jack his mug, who kindly accepted it and drank a mouthful.

Ianto noticed that the three torchwood members were being quiet, too quiet. He glanced at their smirking faces before he turned round to the sound of Jack grimacing.

"This tastes foul Yan" his face tightened before taking another sip. Groaning he placed the mug on the desk, with an upset gesture on his face.

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with that coffee, it's the same as ours and ours is just fine" he rose an eyebrow. Taking Jack's mug from his desk Ianto sniffed the coffee before taking a sip, he too grimaced. "That's not right"

He turned towards the three members who were now sniggering, Ianto scowled.

"What have you done?" Ianto asked, his temper rising with the three of them.

"Nothing" they all replied in unison, Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? If that's the case then why don't you all have a mouthful of Jack's coffee?" He gestured at the mug in front of them, they all shook their heads.

"No! I mean, yes we did do something to Jack's cup. We only splashed a bit of my nail biters polish on his mug, it has a bitter taste to stop you biting your nails. We thought it would be quite funny to watch" Gwen announced, Owen groaned.

"Thanks for telling them Gwen!" Owen groaned, Gwen shrugged and muttered her apologies.

Sighing Ianto gave Jack his own mug of coffee before collecting the three Torchwood members.

"Don't think you'll be needing these" Ianto murmured, walking off towards the sink. All three were about to protest but the camcorder beeped.

"Shit, the camcorders died. I got to go home and burn this onto a disk for the morning" Owen announced, soon turning on his heel and running out of the hub before Ianto could protest.

"We should go too, see you in the morning Ianto" Tosh added, both her and Gwen now leaving.

With only two of them remaining Ianto sighed and glanced at Jack who was finishing the remains of his coffee.

"Come on then, time for you to go to bed"

Jack gasped, "I don't want to go to bed!" Jack whined.

"Tough, and did I mention I was coming as well?" Ianto asked, Jack squealed.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Jack giggled, his hand latching onto Ianto's and soon attempting to drag him towards his office. Ianto sighed, it was going to be a long night.

-J N C-

Jack groaned awake by his aching head, squeezing his eyes he soon opened them and glanced around the area around him. He was in Ianto's embrace, his arms wrapped around Jack's waist. He smiled, but it altered when he noticed that he couldn't remember how he got here last night.

"Morning" Ianto murmured, his eyes gazing at Jack he smiled.

"Mornin'" Jack groaned, his hand rubbing his head. "What happened last night? I feel like a lorry ran over my head" Jack mumbled, Ianto smirked.

"You got yourself drunk last night" Ianto replied, Jack sighed.

"How bad was I?" he asked, only now starting to wish that he didn't ask.

"You were actually quite good, it was the others who weren't behaving" Ianto told him, Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Were they drunk too?"

Ianto tapped his nose, "You'll find out soon enough"

**I was meant to update months ago but I lost the chapter I was supposed to update with on my computer, I couldn't find it so I had to rewrite this chapter. And I gotta say it's a lot longer then my last one, I think you guys deserve another chapter after this one for waiting this long for me. **


End file.
